


[PODFIC] In the Office

by Loolph



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bottom M, Comeplay, Dom Q, Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rare Pairings, Sub M, Top Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: Q makes a mess of Mallory in his own office; Mallory enjoys the hell out of it.





	[PODFIC] In the Office

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Office](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738147) by [Castillon02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02). 



> For the 007 Fest fandom exchange prompt: “Mallory/Q: Q makes a mess of Mallory in his own office.”

Another delicious story about rare M/Q pairing, this time in a very naughty sauce with power plays and kinks on a side. Castillon02's blanket permission for podficing was very gracious and much appreciated - thank you, dear author. I took total advantage of it, had a lot of fun while making, feel no remorse, take full responsibility and hopefully there'll be no terrible consequences. Just like with Garreth/Q's scene in the story...

Warning: so NSFW, but fear not - no desks were injured during making of this. Just... polished a little.

Music: [Biscuits for Breakfast by Fink](https://youtu.be/bARA-3uW-u0)

Translation into Español available: [En la oficina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404858) by [KiraH69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69)

For the download version, you can also click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vj8ih3g75x93v6k/In_the_Office_by_Castillon02.mp3/file).


End file.
